


Twitterfic 31 - Phillip Altman x Reader

by LadyFiasco



Category: This Is Where I Leave You (2014)
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, Car Sex, DFAB reader, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Exhibitionism, F/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 16:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30125847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyFiasco/pseuds/LadyFiasco
Summary: Writing smut for Twitter!Using a picture/gif and a specific word or phrase."Let’s go with Phillip, exhibitionism, degradation and/or praise."
Relationships: Phillip Altman & You, Phillip Altman/You
Kudos: 9





	Twitterfic 31 - Phillip Altman x Reader

You were on the way to visit the Altmans; some kind of fancy family get-together, though Phillip wasn’t very specific, as usual.

But you’d hit some traffic. You’d been stuck in the same spot for about half an hour in the Porsche, without any signs of moving. Dozens of cars in front of you, and dozens more behind you, nowhere to escape to for now.

Both of you were bored. Both of you kept sighing, huffing, shifting in your seat. Agitated.

And then something sparked in Phillip’s mind, prompting him to glance over at you behind his sunglasses. As your eyes met his, a smirk grew on his face.

You rolled your eyes playfully. “What’s up, Phillip?” you asked.

“Thought of a way to entertain ourselves while we’re stuck here,” he replied. He started looking around, like he was checking his surroundings for something.

Safe to say, your curiosity was piqued. “Oh yeah? What’s that then, baby?”

“Game of dares.” He was looking away from you now, as if he was concentrating on the road, though there was still no sign of movement from the cars in front.

You smiled. “What kind of dares?”

“The fun kind,” he answered plainly, still not giving much away. But you had an inkling of what he might be thinking about.

“Alright. You go first then. I dare you to…” your voice trailed off while you thought, but Phillip was quick to jump in.

“I dare you to ride this dick while we’re stuck here.” He started palming said dick through his suit trousers, one hand still on the wheel.

Fuck. Of course, you had fooled around before in the Porsche before. You’d done some things semi-publicly, mainly just with your hands, or in the dark when it was harder to be seen. But right now you were on the open road in the middle of the day, stuck in traffic, with the top down.

Sure, it’s not like there were any cars either side of you, just in front and behind, but surely people would notice if you just started bouncing on his cock right there and then?

Just thinking about it got you blushing, your whole body ran hot… But you couldn’t deny you were tempted.

“C’mon baby girl. Be good for daddy and hop on this cock,” he purred, leaning over to nibble on your ear, and squeezing your thigh.

“Fuck it,” you thought. “We’re bored out of our minds. It probably won’t take long. Might be able to do this subtly. Maybe...” Your inner monologue was gradually convincing you it was a brilliant idea. And your body responded, your panties soon becoming damp with desire.

You looked over at him, and he knew you were accepting the dare. He unbuckled his seatbelt to lean closer to you, his mouth finding yours, his tongue slipping past your lips. Phillip’s hand sneaking up your thigh underneath your dress, starting to toy with the material of your underwear.

“Fuck, already so wet for me baby? Such a good girl…” He was speaking into your lips, not wanting to break the kiss for too long. He slipped a finger under the lace, collecting your slick and teasing your folds. “Get them off. Now.”

Your breath caught in your throat. “Uh… Should I not just, y’know, pull them to the side?”

“No, baby. I want you to take those off, and throw them behind you.” His eyes were dark and serious as he spoke his command, fixed on yours. Your pupils dilated, warmth pooling in your stomach, as you started to run your hands down your body.

You shifted your body, working your panties down your legs, while Phillip adjusted his seat back to allow more room between you and the wheel. He made quick work of releasing his cock from his trousers, looking at you as he started stroking his length, tempting you over.

You had your underwear in your hand. Phillip’s eyes flicked down to them, then back to your face. “C’mon baby. Get rid of them, now.” Your heart was pounding. Someone was bound to see you do this, right? What would they think? Your cunt clenched, turned on by the thought of being caught.

You looked directly into his eyes. Then flicked your hand behind you. Where did they land? In the back of the car? On the road? You didn’t care to find out.

You clambered over to him, taking a seat on his lap while he hitched the hem of your dress up. Draping your thighs over his and leaning back, your spine pressed up against his chest, as his hands gripped on your hips and guided you down onto his cock.

“Fuck…” You cursed in unison, relishing the feeling of him easing into you, stretching you out. Once you’re fully seated on his cock, one of his hands moves to your throat, resting there gently. His other moves to grope your tits, and he starts slowly thrusting up into you.

Your eyes squeeze shut, moans spill from your mouth, no longer concerned about your surroundings as you grind down against him. Phillip pulls you even closer to him, and whispers praises in your ear.

“Fuck, baby. You’re so fucking good for me. So good for daddy, aren’t you princess?” His words pour out of him, sickly sweet, fuelling your desire as he continues moving inside you.

It’s almost too much. And then he moves his hand from your breast, fingers trailing down your body, until they find your clit. Still whispering praises in your ear as he starts circling gently.

“So fucking tight baby, you make daddy feel so good. That’s it… Fuck, such a sweet little cunt…”

His fingers are more rapid now, the hand on your throat just a little bit tighter, your body convulsing with pleasure.

“Fuck, yes, oh god…” you moan louder now, nothing else matters in this moment, you don’t even hear engines beginning to start up again a few cars in front of you.

“That’s it baby, cum for me, cum for daddy. I’m so close…” he groans, his breath hot against your neck, as he applies more pressure to your clit. Your head feels dizzy. Your whole body tenses as he continues fucking up into you, both working towards your release.

Your thighs start to shake, your toes curl, and you cum hard on his cock. Your walls tighten against him, pushing him over the edge. Hot cum filling you up as your own arousal coats his cock, dripping down and making a mess of the driver seat beneath you.

You’re collapsed back against his chest, both panting as you come down from the high. The bliss is cut a little short by the sound of a couple of quick blasts of the horn from the car behind you.

“Shit… Time to hop off, baby girl. And belt up.”


End file.
